halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halo: Reach
Halo: Reach ist ein First-Person-Shooter und ist der vierte Teil, der von Bungie entwickelt wurde. Es erzählt vor dem ersten Teil Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft und die Ereignisse während der Schlacht von Reach aus der Sicht eines SPARTAN Squads, genannt Team Noble. Insgesamt wurden 8,4 Millionen Spiele verkauft.[http://www.vgchartz.com/article/87043/halo-a-sales-history/ VGChartz Halo: A Sales History] Kampangne Kampangnenmissionen thumb|Das [[Nobleteam.]] #Noble Actual (Eröffnungsszene) #Notfallplan Winter GameInformer, Februar 2010 #MND Schwertbasis #Dämmerung #Speerspitze #Die Lange Nacht des Trostes [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098266p1.html IGN: E3 2010: Halo: Reach Campaign Preview] #Exodus #New Alexandria #Das Paket #Die Pillar of Autumn #Einzelgänger Intro thumb|Sechs Helm Das Spiel beginnt mit der Sicht auf den verglasten Planeten Reach. Es werden mehrere Berge und Flächen gezeigt, welche durch das orbitale Bombardement deformiert wurden. Die Kamera fährt nach unten, wo man einen Helm auf den Boden liegen sieht, welcher ein stark beschädigtes Visier aufweist. Es erscheint der Schriftzug Reach. Lokale Aufstände Es findet ein Zeitsprung statt. Man sieht den unbeschädigten Helm. Es ist der von ''Noble Sechs'' Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, dem neueste Mitglied des Noble Teams. Er setzt den Helm auf und man sieht eine weite Landschaft irgendwo nördlich des Planeten am 24. Juli 2552 um 7:28 Uhr. Sechs platzt direkt in das Brifing von Colonel Urban Holland hinein, wird jedoch zuerst von ''Noble Zwei'' Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 aufgehalten. Urban setzt das Brifing fort und erklärt, dass die Verbindung zu einer Ralaistation abgebrochen ist. Der MND hält dies jedoch nur für lokale Aufstände und den Einsatz des Noble Teams für übertrieben. Jedoch konnte sich Holland durchsetzen. Das Team soll die Station wieder online bringen. ''Noble Eins'' Commander Carter-A259 begrüßte Sechs und stellt kurz ''Noble Vier'' Warrant Officer Emile-A239 und ''Noble Fünf'' Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 vor. Während das Team zu den Falcons geht, erklärt er Sechs, dass der Rest des Teams einen Neuling eher nicht begrüße. Sechs soll vor nicht als Einzelgänger agieren. Zuletzt begrüßt ''Noble Drei'' Warrant Officer Jun-A266 auf Reach. In Visegrad bricht der Kontakt zum Kommando ab. So wurde das Team Noble gezwungen, allein zu arbeiten. Sie fanden schnell einige zerstörte Fahrzeuge, so wie ein Notsignal, welches einige Kilometer vom Ralais entfernt war. Schnell denkt Carter an die Möglichkeit, dass die Allianz auf Reach sein könnte, welches Jorge aber ablehnte. Nach der Untersuchung eines schwer beschädigten Gebäudes fand das Team eine Gruppe Bauern. Sie berichteten von Schüssen in der Nähe des Nachbargebäudes und einer der Bauern sagte, dass etwas seinen Sohn getötet habe. Jun stellte plötzlich mehrere Bewegungen in einem weiter entfernten Gebäude fest. Das Team fand mehrere tote Soldaten, welche wohl vermutlich verhört und dann getötet wurde. Dazu gab es einige unbekannte Blutspuren, welche vom Gebäude weg führten. Über dem Gebäude, auf dem Dach hörte das Team einige merkwürdige Geräusche, allerings konnte Jun nichts auf dem Wärmebild erkennen. Im nebenstehenden Gebäude sah das Team plötzlich aber einen Scharmützler, welcher das Gebiet erkundete. Das Gebiet wird nun als freie Feuerzone deklariert. thumb|Mehre Zeloten attackieren das Team. Nach mehreren Gefechten gegen die Allianz und einigen Landungstrupps fand das Team neben vielen toten Kolonisten einige der verschwundeten Soldaten. Noble verhalf ihnen zur Flucht und machten sich auf den Weg um das Relais zu reparieren. Im inneren des Relais fand Sechs einen toten Professor, welcher durch ein Partikelschwert starb und ein Datapad bei sich hatte, welches Kat Sechs sofort entwendete. Das Ralais selbst wurde durch Plasmabeschuss schwer beschädigt, wodurch die Schäden nicht absehbar waren. Carter fand einen verletzten Soldaten, welcher erzählte, dass sie vom Rest des Trupps getrennt wurden. Als Jorge eine Frau fand, die sich versteckt hatte, wurde das Team aus dem nichts von mehreren Zeloten angegriffen, welche Noble kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzte. Die Eliten mussten fliehen, wobei einer entkam. Jorge und Sechs konnten die anderen Zeloten jedoch töten. Kat ist sich nach der Untersuchung des Relais sicher, dass die Reparatur der Station mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nehmen würde. Jorge und Emile hatten einen kurzen Streit, da Emile sich sicher war, dass Jorge zu emotional denkt. Nachdem Carter zu Holland Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, musste dieser Notfallplan Winter ausrufen. Das Team kämpft gegen die Allianz thumb|Sechs und Jun entdecken eine Invasionsarmee. Nachdem die Schwertbasis meldete, dass sie durch einer Allianz Korvette belagert wird, schickte man das Team Noble aus, um der Lage herr zu werden. Sechs schaffte es mit Kat Außenposten, wie das Luftabwehrgeschütz und die Kommunikation wieder online zu bringen. Jedoch griff die Korvett direkt in den Kampf ein und bombardierte die Schwertbasis. Nachdem das Team Noble erfolgreich die Basis verteidigen konnte und die Korvette vom Orbit aus abgeschossen wurde, rief Catherine Elizabeth Halsey zur Nachbesprechung. Die verlangte das Datapad zurück, welches Kat gestohlen hatte und berichtete, dass die Zeloten, welche sie bei Visegrad angegriffen hatten, wohl auf der Suche nach Artefakte für ihre Religion waren. Nachdem Jun und Sechs zusammen eine Aufklärungsmission führten, bei der sie eine Sabotage an einem Pylon mit hochwertiger Tarnvorrichtung und eine Invasionsarmee gefunden hatten, welche sich auf einen Angriff auf Reach vorbereitete, begann die UNSC einen schnellen Präventivschlag gegen die Allianz. Am 12. August 2552 griff das Noble Team an der Spitze mit einer gewaltigen Armee an. Obwohl anfangs die Allianz schwere Verluste hinnehmen musste, wendete sich das Blatt. Als Sechs zusammen mit Jorge einen Teleportationspunkt zerstörten, wurde die UNSC Grafton durch das Eingreifen eines Allianz Superträgers zerstört. Das UNSC wurde durch das Eingreifen des Träger vernichtend geschlagen, was Jorge erschütterte. thumb|Die Long Night of Solance wird in Stücke gerissen. Während die Invasion auf Reach im vollen gange war, entwickelte Kat einen Plan: Sie will mit Hilfe des Sabre-Programms und einer Hyperraumbombe den Superträger zerstören, anstatt auf die Verstärkung im Orbit zu warten. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion entschließt sich Carter Colonel Halland zu fragen. Am 14. August 2552 kämpfte sich das Team Noble zur Startanlage vor. Jorge nahm mit Sechs zusammen in einem Sabre platz und machten sich auf dem Weg nach Anchor 9, welche den FTL-Antrieb der UNSC Savannah abbauen sollte. Jorge muss, während er sich um den Transport der Hyperraumbobe kümmern sollte, sich ansehen, wie Reach bombardier wird, und dabei die Schwertbasis belagert wird. Nach einen kurzen Raumkampf mit einer Allianz Korvette, entert Sechs zusammen mit einem Enterkommando das Schiff. Die Savannah ist im Zweitkampf mit der Korvette unterlegen und wird zerstört. Sechs schafft es die automatische Auftankroute der Korvett zu aktivieren. Die Bombe jedoch wird am autmatischen Zünder beschädigt, so das Jorge sie manuell zünden muss. Er wirft Sechs mit den M-Wiedereintrittspack nach draußen und verlangt von dem Team, dass es sich anstrengen soll. Danach zündet er die Bombe, welche den Träger in Stücke reißt. Kurz danach tritt unter den orbitalen Verteidigungsnetz eine weitere Flotte aus den Hypperaum, welche die Belagerung fortsetzen. Das UNSC verliert thumb|Sechs bestaunt den Superträger. Mitten in der Nacht erwacht Sechs irgendwo in der Nähe der Stadt New Alexandria. Er bestaunt kurz den zerstörten Superträger, welcher über einer Bergkette verteilt lag und macht sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Zivilisation. Am 23. August 2552 kommt er an der schwer belagerten Stadt New Alexandria an und schloss sich dort den Evakuierungstruppen an. Nachdem einer der Transporter von einer Korvette abgeschossen wurde, machte Sechs zusammen mit Sergeant Major Duvall die Raketen Abwehr Batterien betriebsbereit und beschoss die Korvette. Diese zog sich daraufhin zurück, so das sie restlichen Transporter starten konnten. Sechs bekam daraufhin eine Meldung von Kat. Er musste ihr sagen, dass es Jorge nicht geschafft hat. thumb|New Alexandria wird verglast. Am selben Abend traf Sechs auf Carter, welcher zusammen mit den Rest des Teams das MND-Gebäude in New Alexandria verteidigte. Sechs sollte mehrere Sender deaktivieren, womit die Allianz Signale zu SATCOM unterband. Sechs beteuerte noch einmal, dass Jorge gestorben war und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um die Sender zu zerstören. Während dessen begann die Allianz auf der anderen Seite der Stadt diese zu verglasen. Nachdem auch letztendlich das MND-Gebäude evakuiert wurde, kann Kat die Verbindung zu Colonel Holland herstellen. Er will, dass die Schwertbasis zerstört wird, damit die Allianz nicht an die wichtigen Daten komme. Als die Allianz auch nahe des MND-Gebäudes alle Fahrzeuge räumt, begann sie auch dort mit der Verglasung. Das Team ging schnell über Fahrstühle in einen unterirdischen Bunker. Doch kurz vor den Eingang wird Kat tödlich von einem Scharfschützen veletzt. Der Versuch von Sechs, den Attentäter zu töten schlug jedoch fehl. Kurz nachdem das Team im Bunker war, begann man mit der Verglasung des MND-Gebäudes. Eine Letzte Mission thumb|New Alexandria verglast. Am 26. August 2552 kann das Team erst den Bunker verlassen. Die Stadt selbst wurde von der Allianz bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt. Der Körper von Kat wurde von Carter geborgen und zusammen mit dem Team evakuiert. thumb|Cortana und Dr. Halsey. Am 29. August sind fast alle Truppen und Zivilisten vom Kontinent evakuiert worden. Nur das Team Noble soll die Schwertbasis zerstören, welche wichtige Daten enthielt undn nicht in die Hände der Allianz fallen solle. Mit der Hilfe von einigen OASTs ebnete Sechs den Weg, um die Basis zu stürmen. Nach mehreren Gefechten innerhalb der Basis stellt sich jedoch der gesuchte Punkt, an den die Ladung angebracht werden soll, als Finte herraus. Stattdessen wird der Punkt von Aunti Dot, durch eine andere KI, korrigiert. Ein geheimer Weg führt den Trupp zu unterirdischen Anlagen des MND, welcher Ausgrabungen über die Blutsväter tätigte. Halsey brieft das Team neu, welches nun dem MND und nicht mehr Holland untersteht. Sie sollen das Labor der Doktorin vor der Allianz verteidigen, bis diese alle Daten über die Blutsväter herruntergeladen hat. Die KI Cortana war für das Analysieren der Daten zuständig, die Noble Sechs als Spartan wählte, um sie zu evakuieren. Carter schickt Halsey zur Burgbasis. Jun soll sich darum kümmern, dass sie unbeschadet ankomme. Der Rest machte sich auf dem Wag zur UNSC Pillar of Autumn, welche als letzter Rückzugs- und Evakuierungspunkt des Kontinents galt. Eine Allianzflotte rückte währenddessen zum Schiff vor. Durch die Verfolgung einiger Banshees am 30. August 2552 wird Carter schwer verletzt. Da der Luftraum zu stark von der Allianz bedroht wird, springen Emile und Sechs ab. thumb|Carter rammt den Scarab. Während Carter die Truppen von den beiden fern hielt, machten sich die zwei Spartans auf zur Pillar of Autumn, über die Versorgungswege. Schnell wurde es jedoch viel zu gefährlich, diese zu benutzten, wodurch beide durch mehrere enge Schluchten sich kämpfen müssen. Beide werden kurz nach dem Verlassen der verschiedenen Schluchten von einem Scarab überrascht, der sie zu töten droht. Carter beschließt dem Team zu helfen. Er wünscht Emile und Sechs Glück, wohraufhin er mit dem Pelican den Scarab rammt, welcher daraufhin schwer brennend eine Klippe hinab stürzt. thumb|Die Pillar of Autumn startet. Innerhalb der Asźod-Abwrackwerft kontaktiert Captain Keyes das Team, welcher darum bittet, sich zu beeilen, da der Countdown des Schiffs sich nicht abbrechen ließe. Beide schafften es durch die hart umkämpfte Anlage zu einer Landeplattform. Während Emile den Luftraum mit Hilfe eines Massebeschleunigers frei hielt, räumte Sechs die Plattform. Als Keyes es endlich auf die Plattform schaffte, bat Emile, dass Sechs mit Keyes vom Planeten fliehe, während er ihnen den Rücken frei hielt. Sechs übergab Keyes Cortana. Als sich ein Kreuzer näherte, landete ein Phantom mit mehreren Zeloten neben Emile. Während er einen töten kann, sticht ihn der Zweite sein Partikelschwert in den Rücken, wobei Emile es schafft ihn mit seinem Messer mit in den Tod zu ziehen. Sechs wendet sich daraufhin von Keyes ab und will den Massebeschleuniger selbst besetzten, woraufhin er ihm Glück wünscht. Nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen mehreren Zeloten und einem Feldmarschall, schafft es Sechs den Kreuzer zu Fall zu bringen, kurz bevor er die Pillar of Autumn abschießen konnte. thumb|Die Crew entdeckt Halo. Während Keyes startete und per Com die Bestätigung sendete, dass das Paket sicher an Bord sei, begab sich Sechs zum Schlachtfeld vor der Abwrackwerft. Am 19. September 2552 tritt die auf der Flucht befindliche Pillar auf Autumn in das Soell-System ein. Keyes Frage, ob sie der Allianz entkommen konnten, beantwortete Cortana mit der Antwort, dass sie sie schon wissen würden. Als die Kamera sich dreht, sieht man das Schiff auf die Installation 04 zufliegen. Der Einzelgänger Am 30. August 2552 um 20:00 Uhr scheint Noble Sechs der einzige Überlebende nahe der Aszod-Abwrackwerft zu sein. Während um ihn herrum die Welt langsam verglast wird, schickt die Allianz Truppen zu den einsamen Spartan, welcher um das nackte Überleben kämpft. Als sein Helm zu stark beschädigt wurde, warf er ihn ab. Er tötete mit den Sturmgewehr in der einen und der Pistole in der anderen Hand mehrere Eliten, bis ihn einer zu Boden warf und ein zweiter ihn erdolchte. Sein Helm blieb dort liegen. thumb|Reach erholt sich. Am 7.Juli 2589 hat sich Reach von den Strapazen der Verglasung erholt. Der Helm von Sechs liegt immer noch an der selben Stelle. Diesmal jedoch umgeben von Gras. Auf der linken Seite des Bildes landet ein Raumschiff, während sich Doktor Halsey bei dem Team Noble ein letztes mal bedankt für ihren Mut, welchen sie an die Menschheit weiter gaben. Multiplayer Der Multiplayer hat im Vergleich zu Halo 3 einige Neuerungen erfahren. So wurde das Rangsystem neu überarbeitet. Es wird nicht mehr durch Skills definiert, sondern es wird errechnet, ob man eher Kampangne oder bestimmte andere Spiele bevorzugt und die dortige Zeit, die man dort verbracht hat. Das Erspielen von Rüstungen wird nun nicht mehr durch Erfolge möglich gemacht, sondern durch Credits. Für jedes Spiel bekommt man eine bestimmte Anzahl Credits zugeschrieben, wobei hier noch von verschiedenen Anerkennungspreisen und Herausforderungen unterschieden wird, welche extra Credits bringen. Auch die Credits sollen helfen, gute und schlechte Spieler zu unterteilen. Für die weitere Freischaltung von Rüstungsteilen werden zusätzlich Credits benötigt. Wobei bei bestimmten Rüstungsteilen ein Rang erreicht werden muss. Es wird in Halo Reach nun Challenges, wie die Arena existieren. Dort werden wöchentliche Herrausvorderungen gestellt. Forge 2.0 Die schmiede in Halo Reach wurde extrem verbessert, in "Schmiedewelt" welches die umfangreichste Schmiedekarte aller Zeiten darstellt. Man besitzt 10.000 cR um Gegenstände zu bauen. Von manchen Dingen kann man bis zu 100 Stück bauen. Es gibt nun viel mehr kategorien als in Halo 3 z.B. Menschenwaffen, Allianzwaffen, Zubehör. unter Landschaft gibt es auch verschiedene Kategorien genauso wie für Warthogs. Schmiedewelt ist mehr als 3 mal so groß wie der überladene Sandkasten: es gibt Berge, Inseln, Schluchten und mehr. Wenn man einen Gegenstand hält und dann durch X in sein Menü geht, kann man dort auswählen zu welchem Team er gehört und ober in der Luft hängen bleibt (diese Einstellung heißt "Fest") es gibt auch einen Modus in dem man den Gegenstand in Felsen oder in andere Komponenten rein bauen kann. Feuergefecht 2.0 Der in Halo 3: ODST verwendete Feuergefecht-Modus ist auch in Halo Reach wieder dabei. Kritiken der alten Version wurden dabei angenommen. Es ist möglich, Mitspieler, ähnlich wie im Multiplayer, per Spielersuche zu finden. Es ist nun auch möglich, die Gegnerzahl und Wellen selbst festzulegen. Diese werden mit Hilfe von selbst erstellbaren Schädeln realisiert. Zusätzlich kann man als Voreinstellung Waffen und vermutlich Loadouts festlegen. Es gibt neben den typischen Spartans auch die Möglichkeit als Eliten zu spielen. Man kann diesmal selbst Einstellungen vornehemen. Auch existieren neben den "Classic"-Modus, der aus Halo 3: ODST bekannt ist auch der Modus "Generator Defense", ein "Versusmodus", der "Rocket Fight" sowie der neue "Sniper Fight".[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie Weekly Update] Gameplay thumb|Der neue "Assassination-Move" Mehrere Fähigkeiten und Funktionen wurden dem Spiel neu hinzugefügt oder ergänzt. Als SPARTAN-III Soldat, auch Noble Sechs genannt, spielt man als Mitglied des Noble Teams. Dabei stehen, im Vergleich zum Vorgänger, mehrere neue Rüstungsfähigkeiten zur Verfügung. Diese sechs Fähigeiten sind die aktive Tarnung, der Sprint, das Schutzschild, das Panzerungsschild, das Hologramm und ein Jetpack, mit dem man mehrere Sekunden lang fliegen kann. Die Klassen kann man im Multiplayer nach jedem Tod oder jeder neuen Runde austauschen. Zu Beginn jeder Kampagnenmission besitzt man den Sprint, kann diesen aber während des Levels gegen andere austauschen. Das Schildsystem ähnelt wieder der Mark V Energiepanzerung aus Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft. Hinzu kommt auch deren Healthsystem wieder zum Einsatz, nur das es mehr Balken besitzt, die jedoch schneller verbraucht sind. Auch wird es neue Waffen geben, wie das DMR Kampfgewehr und das Typ-52 Fokusgewehr, oder ein Kampfmesser mit dem man Gegner elegant von hinten ausschalten kann. Vermutlich wird das auch nötig sein, da die Anzahl gleichzeitiger KI-Gegner von 20, wie in Halo 3, auf bis zu 40 aufgestockt wurde. Das Aussehen der Gegner soll auch verändert worden sein. Sie sollen jetzt wesentlich erschreckender und bedrohlicher wirken, der große Unterschied zwischen Sangheili und Spartaner wurde noch deutlicher dargestellt. Auch wilde Tiere sollen diesmal mit von der Partie sein, die sowohl Gegner, als auch Menschen angreifen. Zu den Fahrzeugen ist mit dem UNSC Falcon ein neues Truppentransportmittel hinzugekommen. Zivilistenfahrzeuge sollen auch zur Verfügung stehen. Außerdem Feiern die Sangheili ihr großes Come-Back als Hauptstreitmacht der Allianz. Grafik thumb|Die Marines in ihren Entwicklungsstufen. (Links Halo: KudZ Rechts: Halo: Reach) Die Engine in Halo: Reach wurde noch einmal komplett neu entwickelt. sowohl Halo 3, als auch Halo 2 basieren auf einer überarbeiteten Form der Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Engine. Aber in Halo 3 kamen Kritiken über die veralteten Engine von den Fans und Zeitschriften, was auch die Bewertung dämpfte. Die typische Grafik konnte von Halo hierbei erhalten bleiben. Aber Halo Reach erlebte auch mehrere Verbesserungen, so zum Beispiel besitzt das neue Kampfgewehr mehr Polygone als der Halo 3 Marine. Charaktere thumb|Der Neue, [[Noble Sechs.]] *Naval Special Warfare Command **SPARTAN-II ***Master Chief Petty Officer John-117Interview mit Steve Downes **SPARTAN-III **Sektion Drei ***NobleteamGameInformer, Februar 2010 ****''Noble Eins'' Commander Carter-A259 - Der Anführer des Adelsteams ****''Noble Zwei'' Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 - Stellvertretende Anführerin, Stealtheinsätze ****''Noble Drei'' Warrant Officer Jun-A266 - Scharfschütze ****''Noble Vier'' Warrant Officer Emile-A239 - Grenadier ****''Noble Fünf'' Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 - Experte für schwere Waffen ****''Noble Sechs'' Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312 - Wurde von Carter-259 ausgewählt, nachdem sein Vorgänger gestorben ist. **UNSC Marine Corps ***Colonel Urban Holland ***Avery Junior Johnson ****Orbitale Absprung-Schock-Truppen *****Edward Buck *Cortana *Auntie Dot *Catherine Elizabeth Halsey Ränge und Rassen UNSC *United Nations Space Command Defense Force **UNSC Armee **UNSC Marine Corps Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach'GameInformer, Februar 2010' ***Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen **Naval Special Warfare Command ***Sektion Drei ****SPARTAN-II ****SPARTAN-III Allianz *Sangheili **Sangheili Minor **Sangheili Major **Sangheili Officer **Sangheili Ultra **Sangheili Zelot **Special Operations Sangheili **Sangheili Ranger **Sangheili General **Sangheili Feldmarschall *Kig-yar **Kig-yar Minor **Kig-yar Scharfschütze **Scharmützler *Unggoy **Unggoy MinorGameInformer, Februar 2010 **Unggoy Major **Unggoy Heavy **Special Operations Unggoy **Unggoy Ultra[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] *Jiralhanae **Jiralhanae Minor **Jiralhanae Major **Jiralhanae Häuptling **Jiralhanae Kriegshäuptling *Mgalekgolo *Huragok *Yanme'e Sonstige *Gùta *Moa Waffen UNSC Waffen Standardwaffen *M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate *UNSC Kampfmesser *M6 Serie Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach **M6G Magnum *MA37 Sturmgewehr[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] *SRS99 Scharfschützengewehr *DMR Kampfgewehr Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach *WAV M6 GGNR Spartan Laser *M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka *M319 Granatwerfer *M45 TS Schrotgewehr *UNSC Zielsucher Stativwaffen *AIE-486H Maschinengewehr *M247H Schweres Maschinengewehr thumb|Das neue [[MA37 Sturmgewehr.]] Allianzwaffen Standardwaffen *Sangheili Kampfmesser *Typ-1 Antiperson Plasmagranate *Typ-1 Partikelschwert *Typ-2 Gravitationshammer *Typ-25 Plasmapistole[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] *Typ-25 Plasmagewehr *Typ-25 Stachelgewehr *Typ-31 Nadelgewehr[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] *Typ-33 Nadelwerfer *Typ-33 Flakkanone *Typ-51 Plasmarepetierer *Typ-50 Erschütterungsgewehr *Typ-52 Plasmawerfer *Typ-52 Fokusgewehr Stativwaffen *Typ-26 Shade ** Typ-26 Flak-Shade *Typ-52 Plasmakanone Fahrzeuge UNSC Fahrzeuge Bodenfahrzeuge * M808B Scorpion * M12 WarthogHalo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach ** M12R Warthog LAAV ** M12G1 Warthog LAAV ** M831 Truppen Transporter Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach * M274 Mongoose[http://forums.gametrailers.com/thread/halo-reach-edge-details/1004051?page=1 http://forums.gametrailers.com Halo Reach Edge Details] * Zivilistenfahrzeuge[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] **Gabelstabler'ComicCon 2010' **Lastwagen **Truck **Wagen Raumschiffe und Luftfahrzeuge * UH-144 Falcon Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer, Februar 2010] * D77-TC Pelican * C709 Longsword-Klasse Interceptor * YSS-1000 Sabre * UNSC Fregatte ** UNSC Aegis Fate ** UNSC Commonwealth ** UNSC Grafton ** UNSC Savannah[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yv87gl4ulM&feature=player_embedded Halo Sprachtext] * UNSC Halcyon-Kreuzer **''UNSC Pillar of Autumn'' *UNSC Evakuierungsschiff thumb|Der [[UH-144 Falcon als neues Transportmittel.]] Allianz Fahrzeuge Bodenfahrzeuge * Typ-26 Wraith * Typ-32 Ghost * Typ-47 Scarab * Typ-48 RevenantComicCon 2010 Raumschiffe und Luftfahrzeuge * Typ-28 Spirit * Typ-26 Banshee * Typ-27 Banshee * Typ-52 Loyalisten Phantom[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx '''GameInformer, Februar 2010]' * Allianz Abwurf-Kapsel * Typ-31 Seraph * Allianz CCS- Kampfkreuzer'Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach''' * Allianz Korvett * Allianz Superträger **''Lange Nacht des Trostes'' Ausrüstungen und Fähigkeiten * Jet-Pack * Sprint * Holografischer Köder * Aktive Tarnung * Blasenschild * Panzerungsschild * Ausweichen Erfolge, Auszeichnungen und Ränge Der Spieler wird während den unterschiedlichen Spieltypen für verschiedenen Aktionen in Form von Erfolgen belohnt. Weiterhin erhält der Spieler für das Freischalten eine gewisse Anzahl von Gamerscore. Folgende Erfolge existieren: Ebenfalls werden besondere Aktionen mit Medaillen honoriert. Durch diese werden dem Spieler, je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad, Credits gut geschrieben. Wird eine bestimmte Anzahl von besonderen Aktionen erreicht, können zudem Belobigungen freigeschaltet werden, wodurch der Spieler zusätzliche Credits erhält. Ab einer bestimmten Anzahl von Credits steigt der Spieler im Rang auf. Dies geschieht unabhängig von dem tatsächlichen Creditstand, was bedeutet, dass Einkäufe in der Waffenkammer zu keiner Degradierung führen. Entwicklung und Marketing Veröffentlichug Auf der E3 wurde das neue Projekt zum ersten Mal von Bungie vorgestellt. Nachdem Joe Staten mehr zu dem gerade noch im Entwicklung befindlichen Halo 3: ODST vorgestellt hatte, sagte er, dass es einen neuen Halo Teil geben wird. Man hört die Funkkommunikation der menschlichen Streitkräfte, während die Kamera einmal um Reach herumschwenkt. Nachdem die Menschen sagten, dass sie mobil gemacht wurden und bereit für einen Angriff wären. Man sieht eine zerstörte UNSC Fregatte durch den Bildschirm fliegen. Danach explodieren mehrere Bomben auf dem Planeten, welches große Panik auslöste. Danach hört man einen Spartan, welcher sagt dass sie nirgendwo hingehen. Halo Reach soll vorraussichtlich im Herbst 2010 rauskommen. Einen Tag nach der Präsentation war der Trailer sofort auf einer neuen Produktseite von Bungie verfügbar. Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach Wilkommen auf Reach Der zweite Trailer zeigt einen Neuling des sechsköpfigen Spartanteams. Er geht, nachdem er aus einem M/AAV20 Warthog ausgestiegen ist, an einem unbekannten Truppentransporter vorbei und wird kurz von dem Scharfschützen des Teams begutachtet. Nachdem er in das Commandogebäude eintrat, hielt ihn Kat-320. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen Carter-259 und Jorge-052, ob das andere SPARTAN Team überlebt hat, antwortete Carter, dass Spartans nur vermisst und nicht getötet werden können. Das Team machte sich daraufhin auf dem Weg zu dem Truppentransporter. Karter sagte, dass er den Neuling nur wegen seiner MND-Akte nahm. Auf die Anfrage des Scharfschützen, ob das die neue Nummer sechs sei, bestätigte er das. Nachdem der Transporter sich in Bewegung setzte, sah man eine Bombe der Allianz im Hintergrund explodieren. Und einen Allianz CCS- Kampfkreuzer durch die Luft fliegen. Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach ViDoc Once More Unto The Breach Am 12. Februar erschien die erste ViDoc "Once More Unto The Breach". Es erzählt die Geschichte über die Entwicklung und den derzeitigen Entwicklungsstand. Auch wird gesagt, auf was sie die Entwickler besonders diesmal beachtet hatten. Auch wurde das derzeitige Halo mit Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft verglichen, sowie die technischen Innovationen. ViDoc Carnage Carnivàle Die zweite ViDoc zeigte weitere Gameplayerweiterungen und Neuerungen mit kommentaren der Entwickler. E3 2010 Demo Am 14. Juni erschien im Zuge der E3 eine kurze Kampangnendemo, welche Kämpfe zu Land, in einem Gebäude und Welträum zeigte. Hinzu wurde auch einige Neuerungen presäntiert. Firefight 2.0 Am 16. Juni 2010 erschien eine typische Collage von Clips welche einige neue Waffen, Gegner und Features zeigte und das Feuergefecht offizell ankündigte. Forge World Für die Schmiede erschien extra eine ViDoc am 23. Juli 2010. Und zeigte ein Remake der Map Gerinnung und Blood Gulch. The Battle Begins Am 29. Juli 2010 erschien noch einmal ein Trailer zur Kampangne. Es zeigte einige Szenen aus den Ingame. Das Video dauerte 1:06 Minute.Bungie Weekly Update: 07.30.2010 A Spartan Will Rise Das ViDoc "A Spartan Will Rise" erschien am 17.August 2010. Es zeigte Szenen aus dem Spiel, wie die Vorstellung des Team Nobles. Die Erzählerin ist Dr. Halsey. Noble Map Pack Trailer Der "Noble Map Pack Trailer" war die Einführung zum neu erschienen Noble Map Pack. Der Trailer erschien am 25.Oktober 2010. Virale Kampangnen Geburt eines Spartans Am 26. April 2010 zeigte Microsoft eine Seite, welches nur ein statisches Bild und ein UNSC-Logo zeigt. Die Überschrift Lautete "Augmentation Begins 28. April 2010". Am 28. April 2010 erschien daraufhin der Live-Action-Trailer "Geburt eines Spartan". Hinzu kam kurz darauf noch die Extendet Version herraus. Beta thumb|Der Hintergrund zur Beta. Bei dem Kauf von Halo 3: ODST erhielt man am 3. Mai 2010 die Berechtigung die Multiplayer Beta zu benutzen. Mitglieder der Family and Friends Aktion konnten jedoch schon früher die Beta verwenden. Das Spiel enthält schon ein Großteil an Waffen und Fahrzeugen, jedoch nicht alle, wie zum Beispiel den Mongoose. Es existieren eine Reihe von Karten, welche Powerhouse, Overlook, SwordBase und Boneyard sind, wobei Boneyard speziell für den neuen Invasion Mode ist. Die weiteren sind Grabbag, Headhunter und Stockpile. Speziell kann man auch bestimme Eliten gegen Spartan Modies angeben. Es ist auch diesmal möglich 4 Spieler Splitscreen für alle Modi bis auf Generator Defense zu spielen. Die Yanme'e werden nicht mehr vorhanden sein. Red vs. Blue Halo: Reach Deja View Am 7.7. 2010 erschien zu Ehren des Bungie Days eine Folge des Machinimas Red vs. Blue. Sie zeigt die Truppe welche endlich wieder "nach Hause" zurück kehren und die Map Blood Gulch besuchen. Diesmal in der Halo: Reach-Version Forge World. Remember Reach Die Virale Kampangne "Remember Reach" (Erinnere dich an Reach) starte am 17. August 2010. Neben der Webside rememberreach.com wurden mehrere Live-Action Filme veröffenticht. Galerie Für mehr Bilder siehe: Bungie.net - Bildergallerie Halo: Reach Concept Art und Render Datei:Reach-Powerhouse_concept.jpg|Die Map Powerhouse. Halo-reach-xbox-360-103.jpg|Der neue Wraith. 1270531118 10.jpg|Der neue Banshee. 1270531152_5.jpg|Der neue Ghost. Beta Datei:Image-o-matic.jpg|Das Beta Menü Datei:Image-o-matic2.jpg|Die Spielersuche. Datei:Halo-reach-the-beta-maps-20100407021619488.jpg|Die Map Powerhpuse von außen. Datei:Halo-reach-the-beta-maps-20100407021532348.jpg|Die Map Powerhpuse von innen. Kampangne Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201509b.jpg|Carter auf der Map Powerhouse. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201513b.jpg|Mehrere Skirmisher. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201516b.jpg|Die Egosicht der Alphaversion. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201523b.jpg|Noble Sechs in der Nacht. Datei:Reach-m10_1stperson.jpg|Die Egosicht der Betaversion. Datei:Reach-m10_3rdperson.jpg|Mehrere Grunts gegen Adels Sechs. Datei:Reach E310 Campaign10.jpg|Der Raumkampf um Anchor 9. Reach_E310_Campaign05.jpg|Das Nobleteam im Einsatz. Multiplayer halo-reach-20100615112615077_640w.jpg|Ein Spartan kämpft gegen einen Jäger im neuen Feuergefecht. halo-reach-20100615112556234_640w.jpg|Ein Spartan kämpft gegen einen Brute im neuen Feuergefecht. Reach_FF_Overlook01.jpg|Das HUD des Spartans im Feuergefecht. screenshot_235242.jpg|Das HUD im Covie Firefight. Reach_ForgeworldObjects.jpg|Die Objekte der Forge-World. Trivia *Von Bungies Seite her wird Halo: Reach vermutlich das letzte Spiel sein, da die Firma einen Vertrag mit Activision abgeschlossen hatte. *Im August 2010 veröffentlichte ein Halo-Fan mehrere selbst gemachte Bilder die er als geleakt bezeichnete. Später wurden sie von Bungie als echt bezeichnet, welche sie jedoch nicht waren.Stellungnahme des Users *Halo: Reach hatte insgesamt 2,6 Millionen Vorbestellungen und schlug somit sogar StarCraft II mit 965000. *In der ersten Woche verkaufte sich Halo: Reach 4,05 Millionen Mal und ist somit das am meisten verkaufte Spiel in der ersten Woche, welches für nur eine Plattform erschien. *Der offizielle Soundtrack zum Spiel erschien am 8. Oktober 2010, für mehr siehe Halo - Die Soundtracks *Erich Räuker synchronisierte einige Soldaten und Piloten, er wurde durch die Synchronisation von Richard Dean Anderson (Stargate SG - 1) bekannt. *Die Hülle, welche für Deutschland produziert wurde, ist die einzige die ein Wendecover besitzt. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde von Anakan - Berlin vorgenommen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Halo: Reach Kategorie:Spiele